Cartas
by Shelikernr
Summary: Luego de cinco años de que Kou y Yui escaparan de la mansión, Ruki se pregunta por qué Kou dejó de enviarles cartas. Sin embargo, una carta de Kou lo pone a gritar y casi al desmayo en solo veinte minutos. Además, por una pequeña sorpresa que vendría luego.


_Estimado Kou: _

_Ya sé, me has pedido que no te enviaría cartas hasta que tú me enviases una antes. Sin embargo, la espera me esta inquietando conforme los meses pasan. Ya han pasado cinco años, cinco años en los que no he visto tu rostro. Azusa y Yuuma también se habían precupado, cuando te marchaste para siempre, pero les he dicho que no debían de hacerlo. Siendo francos, se que estás bien, lo sabemos. Tienes el dinero, pero has desaparecido también del mundo del espectáculo. ¿Qué sucede? _

_Bueno, no es la única pregunta que quiero hacerte. Como hermanos que somos, aunque la sangre no nos conecte, tengo mi derecho a saber como te encuentras. ¿Estás bien? ¿Comes bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo desde que te fuiste?. Por favor, cuando puedas, contesta. Me sentiría muy feliz teniendo una carta tuya, o al menos una señal de que estás a salvo. _

_Doy gracias a ese sujeto, él me dio permiso de enviar a uno de sus sirvientes a que te envíen esta carta. Cuando la estés leyendo, por favor, piensa en que todos nosotros estamos preocupados. A los ojos de los demás, te encuentras muerto, pero a mis ojos no, y quiero que confirmes eso de una vez por todas. Como hermano mayor, te recomiendo que respondas esta carta lo más pronto que puedas. _

_Aunque no lo han dicho de la manera correcta, Yuuma y Azusa te envían sus saludos. Decir que te extrañan es una palabra corta, hace cuatro años no paraban de preguntar por ti. Yuuma casi destroza toda tu habitación buscándote, pensando que te escondías de ellos solo para fastidiarlos. Azusa... Bien, Azusa sabes como es. Ahora que hemos terminado oficialmiente la academia, podemos hacer nuestras vidas a nuestro antojo. Pero no queremos irnos, hemos apreciado mucho este lugar. Tiene buenos recuerdos de cuando estabamos los cuatro juntos. _

_Resumiendo toda la carta: Te extrañamos, y te enviamos nuestros más cordiales saludos. Por favor, avisa que te encuentras bien. _

_PD: A Eva también le mandamos saludos, y confiamos que se encuentre feliz y contenta a tu lado. _

_M. Ruki. _

Aquel joven, ahora un hombre, miraba tranquilo y nostálgico la carta casi arrugada en sus manos. Habían solo pasado dos semanas desde que la había recibido, y tener noticias sobre sus hermanos era lo mejor que podría pasarle. Sin embargo, lo que contenía aquel papel blanco era solo dudas en su mente. ¿Debía contestar? ¿Debía envíar una carta aunque sea peligroso? Tal vez, podrían descubrirlo, y no quería que lo separen de Yui.

Kou se frotó la barbilla, mirando el horizonte. El campo extenso en donde vivían era tan pacifico, y la cabaña que estaba a sus espaldas olía a canela y hierbas, algo perfecto. Yui se encontraba en casa, y las risas se podían oír aunque lejos se encontrara de ella. Su camisa color crema se movía por el viento cálido, se sentía bien. Y todo ese tiempo que estuvo pensando, pensó en Ruki, Azusa y Yuuma.

Y al final, sonrió.

Ya sabía lo que debía de hacer.

* * *

><p><em>(Siete días después) <em>

Ruki se encontraba de espaldas a la ventanilla, mirando el atardecer con añoranza. Respiró hondo, sin abrir tanto los labios. Se juró mentalmente, que si no recibía una carta de Kou, lo buscaría y lo mataría si es que estaba vivo. O peor, lo mandaría de nuevo con ellos para saber como se encontrara siempre.

O, eso sonó demasiado sobre-protector. No podía negar que estaba extrañando mucho a su hermano, cada estupidez que hacía junto al grandote de Yuuma. ¿Qué más podría decir? Habían pasado casi toda su niñez y adolescencia juntos, era algo triste que los cuatro se separen y solo quedaran tres en la casa. Ahora, todo era demasiado grande para los Mukami en esa mansión. Estaban decidiendo seriamente mudarse a una vivienda más pequeña.

Todos sus pensamientos se difuminaron cuando uno de los sirvientes voló hacia él, dejandole una carta en las manos. Era algo pesada, se notaba que tendría un par de papeles gruesos dentro. Ruki miró con sorpresa el remitente, y con un alivio en el corazón sabía quien era.

Solamente un idiota escribía de remitente una parte de una canción de Kou Mukami: el mismo Kou.

La abrió con dedos entusiastas, y comenzó a leer apenas vislumbró los parrafos.

_Querido y muy sobre-protector hermano mayor: _

_¡Ya te he dicho que estoy bien! Si estuviera mal, te habría mandado una carta. Recuerda que "ellos" están en todas partes, ¡Todas!. ¿No recuerdas esa noche, en la que intentamos fugarnos del castillo y "ellos" aparecieron? ¡Querían cortarnos las cabezas!. No, Ruki, no voy a pasar por eso de nuevo ahora que estoy con mi M-neko-chan. ¡No vuelvas a enviar cartas sin que yo te mande antes! _

_Ah... Así que Yuuma-nii y Azusa-nii están preocupados por mí y me extrañan. ¡Son tan tiernos, en especial esa bolita de vendas! Ah, les enviaré un regalo cuando pueda. ¡No, ya sé! Voy a enviarles un video de donde vivimos, pero solo ustedes tendrían que verlo y luego quemarlo. ¿Ok? ¡Podría enviarles muchas cosas! Donde estoy, todo es perfecto. _

_Oh, llevando al tema de donde estoy... Estoy cerca de donde nos conocimos. Si, sé que suena duro, pero lo he encontrado desolado. Ya no hay aldeas, ya no hay orfanatos, Ruki. Todo es un campo extenso y bosques y arroyos. A tres horas de viaje hacia el norte puedes encontrar una pequeña villa pueblerina, que han construido hace unos... ¿Cuarenta años? ¡Me gustaría que vengan a esa villa cuando puedan! Podríamos encontrarnos y presentarles donde vivo, el lugar que construí con mis propias manos. ¡Ni siquiera te vayas a reír con eso de construír con mis propias manos! Fueron muchos intentos, y costó mucho, pero hemos hecho una hermosa cabaña para vivir juntos, Yui y yo. Creo que fue, cuando apenas llegamos, que dijimos que ese era el lugar indicado. _

_Si, es lo correcto. Ese lugar que nos trae tan malos recuerdos, ¿Por qué no borrarlos de una vez? Borrarlos, pasar la hoja y escribir nuevos. Bueno, eso es lo que estoy haciendo. Ya no hay recuerdos duros allí, de nuestra inafancia encerrados en el Orfanato. Solamente hay un campo verde y lleno de vida, donde podemos respirar. Donde podemos correr, saltar, gritar que somos libres. Espero que algún día puedan verlo, serían tan felices como yo lo soy. _

_¡M-neko-chan también está muy contenta! Se la pasa sonriendo, y cada vez que voy a la villa le regalo muchas cosas. ¡Ella también te manda saludos, y a los chicos también! Aunque no puede moverse mucho, todavía se encuentra en reposo por la fiebre de la semana pasada. ¡Aunque sea vampiro, todavía puede enfermarse y esas cosas! ¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? Ah, eso también, cuando puedas enviame un libro sobre enfermedades vampiricas, no quiero volver a morir de un infarto cuando me la encuentre sudando y tosiendo. ¡Por favor, Ruki! _

_Y, tengo que decirte algo muy importante. _

_¡La semana entrante es el cumpleaños de tu sobrina, Elizabeth! _

— ¿¡QUE DEMONIOS!? — exclamó Ruki al leer el ultimo párrafo.

Oh, se dio cuenta de que había maldecido. Oh no, ojala nadie lo haya escuchado. Todavía, y sin poderselo creer, releyó cinco veces el mismo párrafo para saber que no estaba leyendo nada ficticio creado por su mente. Suspiró... ¡MATARÍA A KOU POR NO HABERLE DICHO ESO!

Siguió leyendo, luego de calmarse.

_No sabes, ¡Es tan hermosa! Es una mezcla mía y de Yui, ¡Tiene mis ojos, Ruki! Y son ideeeeeenticos. Su cabello es muy rubio y largo, bueno, creo que se parece demasiado a mí. Aunque es niña, ¡Pero la amo con todo mi corazón! Ah, todavía recuerdo cuando Yui dio a luz a mi pequeña Lizzy. ¡Ella era tan pequeña, y tan rosada!. Aunque Yui la pasó muy mal, en el hospital de la pequeña villa. Igual, dentro de poco logró a levantarse y moverse, ¡Mi M-neko-chan es muy fuerte! Desde la noche en la que la tuvimos, le hemos contado sobre ustedes. ¡Cada vez que imito a Yuma o a ti, se ríe a carcajadas! Su risa es lo mejor del mundo, es la más hermosa de todas las niñas. Además de ser muy lista, ¡Ya sabe leer! Le he regalado el libro que me has dado, de tu biblioteca, y siempre me dice que no se cansa de leerlo. _

_¡Lizzy es muy inteligente para tener cinco años!_

— ¿¡CINCO AÑOS!? — volvió a gritar Ruki.

Oh no, ahora si se había pasado su hermano menor. ¡Tenían una hija, y la tuvieron apenas se habían mudado! Eso significaba que Yui estaba embarazada mucho antes de llegar al lugar deseado. Oh, por todos los cielos, ¿En que tantos lugares había parado Kou para "estar" con ella? ¡Y ahora tenían una hija! ¡Ahora Kou era padre! ¡A los 22 años! ¡Y Ruki era tío como Yuuma y Azusa!

Creyó que iba a ser mejor seguir leyendo antes de que le diera un ataque al corazón por culpa de su "querido" hermano menor.

_¡Lo sé, también estarás sorprendido por eso!, sabe leer, contar hasta mil, puede decirme el abecedario al revés... ¡Yui está muy orgullosa de ella! La ama con todo el corazón, y yo también. A ver cuando te vienes a visitarnos con mis hermanos, que quiero presentárselas. Lizzy sería muy feliz de conocerlos a todos ellos, y sobretodo a ti que eres quien nos dio ese libro que ahora ella guarda bajo su almohada. Lo lee casi todas las noches. _

_Le he dicho que te mandaría una carta, y ella dijo que quería enviarte dibujos. ¿Sabes que también sabe dibujar? ¡Es toda una artista! Riega sus dibujos por toda la casa, y ando recogiéndolos para que no se ensucien, aunque siempre me encuentro más a mis espaldas. ¿Cómo es posible que un vampiro sea tan rápido? ¡Es tan veloz cuando quiere! Oh, y canta. ¡Canta tan bien, de verdad que yo soy su padre! Quiere unirse al coro de la iglesia a la que asiste Yui... y yo. _

_NO ME DIGAS NADA SOBRE LO DE LA IGLESIA, QUE TODO LO HAGO POR MI M-NEKO-CHAN... Aunque sea aburrido. _

_¡Mandarles mis saludos a Azusa y Yuuma! Diles que los quiero, que me encuentro bien. ¡Diles que Yui y Lizzy les mandan sus saludos! Y que, si es posible, vengan a vernos. Ya conocen el camino que los llevará... y espero que no se entristezcan con ello. _

_PD: No tires el sobre, allí dentro hay un regalo para ustedes. ¡Ojala puedan verlas todos juntos! _

_Con amor: , M. Yui y M. Elizabeth. _

— ...— Ruki ya no tenía palabras para hablar. — Definitivamente, Kou, voy a matarte cuando te vea. — dijo, al fin.

Oh dios... ¿Cómo tendría que responder ante eso? Pero no se iba a quedar como estatua siempre. Cerró la carta y la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta fina, para encontrarse con el sobre. Adentro todavía estaba ese peso extraño. ¿Qué eran?

Tan solo... cinco fotografías. Ruki parpadeó de la sorpresa.

La primera de todas, era de Kou frente a un lago, en un muelle. Llevaba sus pantalones remangados hasta las rodillas y una camiseta blanca, sosteniendo una caña de pescar. Eso le dieron ganas de reír, ¿Su hermano, pescando? El paisaje era hermoso, y era cierto que le parecía familiar. Sonreía hacia la camara y sus cabellos rubios tapaban el hueco donde debería estar un ojo azul, un ojo que fue destruido por sus propias manos.

La segunda, era de Yui en una cocina de muebles claros y brillantes. Estaba en el fregadero, lavando platos y cubiertos. Tenía el cabello más largo, recogido en una coleta, y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido rosado, color salmón. Estaba con un delantal color celeste y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mostrando sus hermosos ojos rosados y esa mirada adolescente que no se había ido por el paso del tiempo.

La tercera era de Kou sosteniendo a un bebé, sentado en un sillón de cuero beige. Kou llevaba una camisa rosa pálido y pantalones jean, con zapatos colo café. Aquel bebé, que sostenía con ternura y le miraba fijamente, llevaba un mini vestidito blanco con unas medias blancas también, y zapatitos de lana celestes. El poco cabello que tenía era rubio como el sol y sus ojos, abiertos de par en par, eran de un celeste demasiado familiar.

La cuarta era de una niña, no más de cinco años, sonriendo a la cámara y dejando ver sus pequeños colmillos. Estaba leyendo en el mismo sillón de la foto anterior, un libro que Ruki reconoció al instante, que estaba las manital del infante. El cabello de la niña era largo, hasta la cintura, rubio como el de Kou y ensortijado. Su rostro era angelical, y sus ojos eran una copia exacta a los de su padre. Llevaba un vestido rojo sangre y unos zapatos de charol, con unas medias finas blancas que deslumbraban con listones en los bordes. Esa era Lizzy, ahora.

La quinta, ultima de todas, mostraban a Kou, Yui y Lizzy juntos. Los tres sonreían a la cámara, sentados en el sofá color crema que era suficientemente grande para los tres. Yui ahora llevaba el cabello suelto y una camisola blanca con unos jeans claros; Kou llevaba una camisa color crema pero mucho más clara que el sofá y unos vaqueros negros, sonreía a la página mientras abrazaba con ternura a su mujer por la cintura y a Lizzy con el otro brazo; Lizzy estaba con su cabello recogido en coletas, con sus hermosos rizos adornando su rostro y sus ojos celestes mirar hacia la cámara con alegría, como si estuviera viendo a Ruki en ese momento. Llevaba un vestido verde, suelto, de verano.

Todas esa imágenes, aunque fuesen muy bonitas, le dejaban otro sentimiento cálido a Ruki en su interior: Kou ya tenía una familia, y por esa razón era feliz.

Y si Kou era feliz, Ruki también lo sería.

— ¡Oi, Ruki! — Yuma salió de la nada y lo miró algo preocupado —. ¿Por qué tanto griterío? Tú no eres de gritar así.

— Lamento lo de hace un rato, es que... Argh — Ruki no pudo explicarlo, pero al mirar de reojo las fotos sonrió, inconsiente —. Yuma, busca cinco porta retratos, y si no hay compra unos.

Yuma resopló, llevándose las manos a sus caderas.

— ¿Por qué?

Ruki levantó las imágenes, sonriendo esta vez con intención. Yuma vio muy interesado la primer fotografía que mostraba, que era la última de todas. Se preguntó quien demonios era, ya que los dedos de Ruki tapaban los rostros.

— Quiero Colocar estas fotos... en la sala — Dijo, dejando volar un suspiro.

Yuma lo miró un minuto, algo sorprendido, pero luego se fue sin preguntarle nada más. A veces sacarle información a Ruki era tan difícil como excavar un agujero hacia el otro hemisferio.

— Como sea...

Cuando Yuma se fue, Ruki miró otra vez la última fotografía. Era tan bonita, ahora se daba cuenta. Se alegró mucho por su hermano, y por Yui, que habían conseguido la felicidad. Sus ojos giraron hacia Yui otra vez, sonriendole a su rostro.

Pero, algo no andaba bien. ¿Yui estaba algo gorda? Ruki podía ver sin problemas una enorme barriga, que cubría su...

Oh.

— Ay, Kou... — se lamentó Ruki, tapando su rostro con una de sus manos.

Mataría a su hermano por no decirle en la carta que sería padre nuevamente, y muy pronto.

_Fin_


End file.
